User blog:Mrpietcaptain/What we did with Devil after he 'died' XD (Made by Basalt)
Basically, this is just randomness of what we did with Devil after he "died". There's multiple results. What Piet did... (Piet has Devil's body in his basement. 5 days later, Piet is just doing random crap when he notices Devil's body) Piet: You know, I oughta do something with this... (Piet drives to an unknown swamp and throws Devil in the lake. Devil's body sinks to the bottom) Piet: Wish I could've done something better, but I don't care. What Tesla did... (Tesla burns Devil's body and put the ashes in containers, leaving it on people's doorstep labeled as a 'Protein Shake Mix'. Too bad nobody used it...) What NightHawk did... (Hawk walks up to the stage) Hawk: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU...THE GREATEST FIREWORKS SHOW TO HAVE EVER EXISTED! All with the help of the body of Devilishmind of fun. Crowd: Yay! (Devil's body is lit up on fire as the flames rise and begin to dance) Crowd: Ooh...ahh! Hawk: And now, for the finale... (Hawk pushes button, the rocket holding the burnt and dead Devil's body goes up (obviously)) Hawk: There he goes... (rocket explodes) (insert epic fireworks show here) Crowd: (cheers) What Shaun did... (In the middle of the rain in a cemetary; Shaun, John and Daniel, all in tuxes, look at Devil's coffin in depair. They look at eachother and Daniel leaves. John then follows him) Daniel:'' (Sigh...)'' Just can't believe he's gone you know? John: Hey, hey it's fine man they'll be others. Shaun: (Looks over at his friends walking away, then turns to the coffin) Thank fuck for that I thought they'd never leave!'' (He Fills his right hand with lubricant and opens the coffin, then takes Devil's body to a random place and rapes it.)'' Piet: (walks in, sees Shaun) ''O.O ''(eye twitches) Meat: (walks in, also sees Shaun) ''...wtf? John and Daniel: ''(they walk in, sees Shaun) ...(they faint) Basalt: (walks in, sees Shaun also) ''...Of course Shaun '''would' do that. I always knew he was gay... *Note: just kidding Shaun. What Meatholl did... (After Devil was killed, Meatholl took the body, told everyone he would take care of everything, everybody was suspicious, thinking Meat would rape his dead body like Shaun did in his fantasy.) Meat: Well well.. Devil.. finally we're alone.. we've got some unfished business.. here (Throws weird liquid over Devil) Devil: Cough.. what.. what is this.. Meat: I brought you back to life, with this elixer, I need you to keep trolling, these cunts are all too serious, will you help me, Devil? Devil: Yes.. of course Meat, I will troll them. Meat: Good.. but first, I've gotta do something, I'm sorry, but, BEND OVER! What Scrawland did... (Scraw is in an epic spaceship, in space. Scraw then pushes Devil's body out of the spaceship) Scraw: You don't deserve to be in my ship! (Devil's body freezes due to the coldness of space. Scraw then leaves in a hurry. A meteor smashes Devil's body, shattering it into pieces.) Scraw: Heh, perfect. What Awesomesix did... (Awesome poked the body with a stick, and screamed like a girl when a spider the size of a hand came out.) What J1Coupe did... (Coupe shoots Devil's body a few times to make sure he's fully dead. Then he slices the body, and feeds it to his dogs) Coupe: Here you go, Doggies!! (Then he puts on sunglasses) Coupe: REST IN PIECES!!!!!!!!!! (Piet, Ynkr, and Basalt come in and are holding guns) Ynkr: Sorry Coupe, but since you just made that lame joke... Piet: ...We have to kill you! Coupe: O.O Basalt: Wait, WTF?!?!?!!? AH SCREW THIS!! (drops gun) What FlareBlitz did... (FlareBlitz47 woke up next to a rather big box. Attached to it was a post-it with the words "Throw away the body". He didn't. He hung it on his wall and claimed it was his greatest hunting achievement.) What Tk did... (K, in "Mit" mode, is rapping random non-compesthetic anger, while burying Devil. He then lights the grave on fire, the tombstone reading "RIP DEVILBITCH". Mit, in the midst of the inferno, wickedly laughs) What Teddyfail did... (Teddy opens the fridge and finds Devil's body. Next thing you know, he's eating "steak" for dinner...) What Dexter did... He just gave a speech. It can be found here. What Dragonsblood did... (In Spiral mountain at bBanjo's house during an awful storm dragon and banjo the bear were packing their stuff for an epic journey) Dragon: well let's get the necromancer Banjo I need him because I won once against him Banjo The Bear: Okay Dragonsblood but first let's beat gruntilda (Gruntilda is behind dragonsblood but he kills her with a chainsaw duct taped to an ak-47) Dragon: Let's just go get that necromancer. What Stofferex did... (Stoff was siting in his room and watching the Big Bang theory, when suddenly...a knocking on his door. Stoff didn't expect a knocking at this time. He stared at the door and kept the knocking goin on. Then, he couldn't take it anymore. He walked towards the door. And opened it. In front of Stoff low a dead body, the body of the fallen Devil) Stoff: Euw'' (He noticed a note. He picked it up and read it out loud) Take care of the body, good use... ''(Stoff just stared at the body. Suddenly a evil smile grew on his face) LATER IN EQUESTRIA (Pinkie was holding up an hacksaw, she was goin for her next victim. She smiled, for her this was entertainment. The victim was scared and was shaking. Suddenly, it knocked on her door. The victim breathed out in relief. She opened the door and there stood Stoff with a plate with cupcakes. ) Stoff: Hello Ms. Pie. Would you like some cupcakes? (Pinkie thought, and finally answered...) Pinkie: Oki doki (She grabbed one with her hoof, but the taste was different. It...wasn't an ordinary taste like she was used to.) ''That's, an unexpected taste? What is it? ''(Stoff, smiling as an evil master mind said) Stoff: I dunno. Hmmm... sugar, bread, chocolate, dead body, sleeping pills, cinnamon... (Pinkie's eyes widened, but not for long since she fell asleep, Pinkie woke up, confused. She was tied onto a table in a dark room. She could see something moving in front of her. She saw, it was Stoff) Stoff: Good morning Pinkie, hope you don't mind. We have an guest'' (He lighten up the room. It was just a room)'' Pinkie: Where is he or she?" (Stoff smiled again) Stoff: Oh silly. I went your way and made some cupcakes...out of Devil's organs and filled it with sleeping pills. And the rest?...Look at you (She looked down, she saw that Stoff had sewed Devil's mouth to Pinkie's butt. His stomach was opened but empty. Stoff had created, the human & Pony hybrid centipede! Pinkie screamed and cried while Stoff laughed a better Joker laugh then Devil did) Stoff: Cuz we all know that being stuck with Devil 4 life is a pain that hurts more than a needle in you eye. What IssacNewton did... (Isaac picked up Devil's body after being instructed to dispose of it. He took it home and lay it down on the couch, pacing around the room pondering on what do with it. Alas! A thought snapped into his head as he flashed round to look at him. He grabbed him and threw him in the helicopter outside.) (He flew to the nearest volcano and hovered above it steadily. He flung his limp body in and watched it splash into the deep red sea below, being reminded joyfully of bugs splatting against the car windshield on long drives.) (He was hovering away when all of sudden he heard a roar behind him. The worst had happened. The once docile, timid Devil had been revived by his home lava and was now 40 stories tall and clawing out of the valcano drooling and thinking quite manic thoughts. Isaac stepped on it and flew away into the distance...) What the Wikia Contributors did... Nothing. They just looked at it and left... What I did... (BasaltWolf spins to Kurai, dragging Devil's body) Kurai: (Stops what he's doing, sees Basalt) ''I've told you, I don't want to see that ugly form! Basalt: ''(transforms into his HyperJacob96 form) ''Geez Kurai, you can be a jackass sometimes. Kurai: What do you want right now? Basalt: Need you to burn this with your Chandelure. ''(shows Devil's body) Kurai: (sigh) Fine. Chandelure, come out. (Kurai orders his Chandelure to burn Devil's body and spirit. Chandelure does so) Kurai: And why did you want me to do this?! Basalt: Everyone told me to take care of this body, so... Kurai: ...fuck you. Basalt: Fuck you too. If you want me to put what you did, comment below on what you did. So yeah, comment... Category:Blog posts